worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Karlack Star Broods
All Karlack Space Forces are divided into Star Broods, each Brood numbering hundreds of Brood Ships. Each Star Brood is usually commanded by a single Aspect. Note: All weapon and ship(Creature) designations are Bragulan in nature due to Karlack language issues. Weapons and Technology Omega Energy Everything needs energy and lots of it. Karlack Brood Ships are no different. Space travel, combat and especially hyperspace travel require large amounts of power. Karlack organisms generate this power by utilizing the Omega Crystal in their bio-mechanical energy reactors. This crystal is rather rare and the only known species that have them are the Karlack, whether they mine the crystals from a specific location or create them themselves is unknown. What is known however is that these crystals are capable of generating huge amounts of the so called Omega Energy, which the Karlack use to power everything from shields and weapons to hyperspace travel. Omega Energy Beam Canons The main weapon of the Karlack Star Brood Ships(Creatures), the Omega Beam Canons are directed-energy weapons which project gigantic amounts of energy, with devastating results. These weapons can be found on almost all Karlack organisms, from small scouting ships to Motherships. They are intended to rip through armor and shields alike, and they do their job well. Omega Energy Shields A rather ingenious use of Omega Energy are the Energy shields of Brood Ships. Due to the strange nature and properties of Omega Energy (It penetrates hyperspace and places where it is generated in large quantities ''are known to sustain space-time damage. Also known as Reality tears.), Karlack organisms are capable of using specialized organs to manipulate this energy and form a multilayer energy shield around themselves, to protect against enemy weapons and other space phenomena that could damage them. Living Torpedoes Most Karlack Brood Ships are armed with specialized weapons, which the Bragulans refer to as Living Torpedoes. These are in fact small self-propelled organisms that Karlack Ships can fire at enemies. They vary in size and purpose greatly. Some are filled with highly corrosive supstances intended to desintegrate the armor plating of enemy ships, others contain Karlack warriors which rip open the hulls of enemy ships, or finding existing holes, through which they enter to slaughter the unsuspecting crew. Some are even rumored to contain specialized spores that are capable of infesting the ships crew and taking over their minds, essentially making them puppets of the Swarm. Infestation Tentacles Most Brood ships have these and they fulfill a dual purpose, the first being(As their name implies) planetary infestation via the introduction of spores. And the second is to grab and hold enemy ships, whether to simply pull them out of hyperspace or to hold them for boarding by other Karlack organisms. The Larger Brood ships are even capable of using these tentacles to crush their prey. Spores Karlack Spores are perhaps their most feared weapon and the first sign that Karlack Planetary Infestation has begun. They are like an airborne virus which does not kill, but instead infests and changes its victims, turning them into creatures loyal only to the Swarm. (How this is accomplished is unknown, as there are almost no survivors from Karlack infested planets.)The spores are capable of infesting almost every form of life, with few exceptions. Soldiers in NBC gear are protected, and some high level ESPers have shown the capability of neutralizing their effect. The bad news for those immune to the spores effects is that they will soon find themselves facing an unending tide of infested creatures, and this is even before Karlack Ground forces are deployed. Karlack Brood Ships World Eater Mothership The largest and most powerful of Karlack Brood Ships, the World Eater Motherships are the ultimate symbol of the terrible power of the Swarm. Heavily armored, shielded and armed with hundreds of Omega Beam Canons, capable of launching thousands of living torpedoes at once and equipped with gigantic Infestation Tentacles - these enormous creatures are capable of obliterating entire enemy fleets on their own. They are also capable of completely infesting and devouring a planet singlehandedly, without the assistance of other Brood Ships. The Mothership is always surrounded by billions of small organisms called Locusts by the Bragulans, they are small parasite multipurpose organisms whose main use is the consumption of organic and other materials, whether those materials come from enemy ships, random asteroids or entire planets is not important. What is important is that these materials are then used for many purposes, such as creating new Karlack organism and living torpedoes. The locusts, due to their large number, make the Mothership look like a gigantic black cloud in space. A terrible sight to behold, the Motherships are a rare site outside Karlack space, but when they appear they are a sure sign that the Karlack mean business and are coming to infest and devour everything in their path. The Karlack Mothership also serves as a psychic amplifier for the OVERMIND, as such its presence on the field of battle makes other Brood Ships fight fiercer and with a greater degree of coordination. Due to its immense psychic power ESPers in the vicinity of the Mothership find themselves under its influence, stronger ones are able to resist it, albeit at a cost of extreme discomfort. But weaker individuals have been known to fall under its presence and go crazy or simply surrender themselves to the will of the Swarm. ''Value: 1000$ In Existence: 6 Total: 6000$ World Crusher Brood Ship The second largest Brood Ship in existence, the World Crusher Brood Ships are big, bad and ugly. Armed with all kinds of nasty stuff, they are the guys the OVERMIND sends when he wants something, someone, anything, dead and gone. There are two variants of World Crushers, one is armed with heavy anti-ship weapons, and the other is a carrier which serves as a mobile transport for parasitic craft. such as Brood Fighters and Gunboats. Their massive form is quite terrifying and is quite good at representing their purpose: death, destruction and nothing else. Value: 300$ Anti-ship In Existence: 20 --- Carrier In Existence: 10 Total: 9000$ World Slicer Brood Ship If you survived an encounter with the Reapers, then you're one tough bastard, but you'll soon be facing the Reapers big brother the World Slicer Brood Ship. These ships exist for one purpose and one purpose only, to slice up enemy ships into tiny pieces. They are armed with one gigantic Omega Beam Canon which is only good at one thing, and thats ruining people's shit. Value: 100$ In Existence: 120 Total: 12000$ Reaper Brood Ship One of the smaller and more numerous Brood Ships, the Reapers are mostly found patrolling Karlack Space and roaming Wild Space in groups, much like a pack of wolves, hunting down any intruders and anyone of interest to the Swarm. The Reaper Brood Ships usually make up the largest part of a Star Brood and serve to engage and distract enemy ships to enable the larger Brood Ships to move in for the kill. Armed with a variety of weapons, Reaper Brood Ships are deadly and effective and have become a symbol of the Swarm to the inhabitants of Wild Space. Value: 60$ In Existence: 200 Total: 12000$ Shadow Drone Small, stealthy and fast, equipped with enhanced sensory organs and psychic sensors, the Shadow Drones are unarmed and are the scouts of the Swarm. Value: 10$ In Existence: 100 Total: 1000$ Category:The Karlack Swarm Category:Space_Navy